


something new for a change

by ShowMeAHero



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: “What the fuck?” Lup demands. She realizes belatedly she’s kicked over a candle that Barry is now frantically patting out on the floor. “Did the power go out? I was just in the bathroom and—”“No, no, I was trying—” Barry starts, then cuts himself off with a sigh. “It’s supposed to beromantic.”
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	something new for a change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyboyrollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboyrollins/gifts).



> A blupjeans proposal for Jo!

Lup could’ve sworn she left the lights on when she went to brush her teeth. Apparently not, since she can’t see her bedroom lights from down the hall, but she’s still getting used to this strange new place. Maybe she just got turned around.

She turns off the lights in the bathroom anyways and leaves it behind to try and navigate her way back based off muscle memory alone. She ends up back at the same darkened doorway she thought she would, which is… confusing. And alarming. It makes her hackles go up.

“Barry?” she asks hesitantly. She pushes the door a bit and finds that it’s not shut tight; it’s slightly ajar, and she squints, letting her better-than-average eyesight adjust until she can see through the tiny crack she’s pushed open. She sees a flicker, maybe.

No, definitely a flicker. Something orange, maybe—

_ Flames,  _ she realizes, and all but knocks the door in. Inside, someone—  _ Barry—  _ yelps, shouting, “Lup, no, stop, wait—”

“What the fuck?” Lup demands. She realizes belatedly she’s kicked over a candle that Barry is now frantically patting out on the floor. “Did the power go out? I was just in the bathroom and—”

“No, no, I was trying—” Barry starts, then cuts himself off with a sigh. “It’s supposed to be  _ romantic.” _

“Oh.” Lup looks around the room at the candles and petals everywhere. “It’s nice. Thank… you.”

Barry, having successfully fought the small fire on the floor, straightens up and gives her a funny look. Lup has gotten used to those looks from him over time; they usually mean  _ you repressed weirdo,  _ which is fair. Because she is _ exactly _ that.

“You and Taako bum me out sometimes, Lup,” Barry says, basically confirming exactly what she’d been thinking.

“Is this a human thing?” Lup asks. “I didn’t know about this. Is it a ritual?”

“Stop  _ asking,  _ holy shit, no, let me just—” Barry starts, then stops, taking a deep breath to ground himself. He reaches for his back pocket and tugs something loose from it that Lup can’t see; he purposefully keeps it concealed by his awkwardly-turned palm.

“Did you get me a gift?” Lup asks excitedly. She nearly bounces up on the balls of her feet. “Is it something nice? Where’d you get me a  _ gift?  _ We’re on a moon or something, right?”

Barry grins when he lifts his hands up, one palm upturned, and opens a wooden box hinged shut with brass. Lup frowns, taking a step closer to him so she can look right over whatever he’s offering her in the flickering candlelight.

“Is it a ring?” Lup asks, the second before the meaning of it hits her. “Oh, shit.”

“That’s right,” Barry says proudly. She laughs. “I thought maybe now that everything’s done, we could… I don’t know, maybe you could make an honest man out of me, was all I was thinking. If you want.”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Lup teases, unable to stop grinning the entire time. She’s all but vibrating out of her skin now, itching to get the ring in her hands.

“I’m asking you,” Barry says. “I’m asking you to marry me, Lup. Will you marry me?”

Lup nods her head so fast she feels like she’s blurring, taking the ring from the box in Barry’s hand. It’s  _ beautiful,  _ sparkling pink and gold threads woven together in a thin, warm band of metal that fits perfectly on her finger. Barry kisses the ring, then her palm, threading their fingers together so he can kiss down her wrist. Lup smiles, unreasonably affectionate, unable to keep herself from catching him by the jaw so she can kiss him properly.

“How’d you get this?” Lup asks, separating them just so she can look down at her ring again in the firelight.

“Magnus helped,” Barry says. “And Taako, actually. It was a joint effort.”

Lup feels her chest shake as she takes a deep breath to steady herself. She just leans into Barry this time, dropping her head down on his shoulder and shutting her eyes.

“I love you,” Barry tells her. “By the way.”

“I love you, too,” Lup says. She laughs, trembling, and covers her face with her hands.

“So,  _ so  _ much,” Barry adds, softer this time. Lup turns her face into his throat and clings to him, settled.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicole__mello](https://twitter.com/nicole__mello) (new @!) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
